


Broken Souls Try To Help Others (Former Title: Broken Lies)

by Iwanttobeawitchlalala



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes is possessive, Bucky Barnes is protective, F/M, Fred and George Wealsey are good friends, Harry Potter is Not a Potter, Harry is Thor and Loki's daughter, Harry is almost 16 and Bucky is mentally in his early twenties, Harry is depressed, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Steve Rogers Is sweet, age does matter, because of the cyrofreezing, but only in certain stories, don't get with children, harry is abused, love is love, pedophilia is not okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwanttobeawitchlalala/pseuds/Iwanttobeawitchlalala
Summary: Harry Potter gets shocking news and makes a decision. She goes to America a week or so before her 17th birthday,the summer before her 7th year . She goes because she finds out that Lily and James Potter are not her birth parents. She is actually the long lost daughter of Thor and Loki! She moves into Avengers Tower with the Avengers, and is in for a shocking summer. What will the Avengers do when they find out about Voldemort and his Death Eaters?Find out here! lol, I'm so bad at summaries.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Avengers Team, Harry Potter & Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Harry Potter is Loki and Thor's Son, James "Bucky" Barnes/Harry Potter, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 69
Kudos: 345





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> So, after posting the 1st chapter, I decided that I would like it better if this was a fem!Harry fiction. So I went back and changed the gender of Harri. That's the reason why her gender might be switching back and forth in the 1st chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Chapter! Hope people like it.  
> Word count- 1000

“It’s always the broken souls who are always trying to help others.”

~Unknown~

16 year old Harriett "Harri" Jamie Potter stared across the conference table in the Stark Industries building in London at the two men sitting on the other side. She couldn't believe what they were telling her, and yet… the evidence was overwhelming.She looked back down at the document sitting on the table. It told her that there was a very little chance that they were wrong. 

"So, you two are my parents?" She said, her voice calm, even though inside she was freaking out. 

"Indeed we are," the tall, muscular man said. He and Harri shared a few features, such as the same straight nose and lips, the same shape of the brows. 

"We have been searching for you throughout the Nine Realms since you were stolen away from us as a wee babe," the smaller, dark haired male added. Harri looked more like him. They were both thin, with slender hands and long fingers. Harri obviously got her striking emerald eyes from this man- though the elder man’s eyes shined with a certain... power- as well as her sharp jaw and high cheekbones, her perpetually messy, midnight black hair. Her smooth skin, once creamy white but tanned from hours of outdoor labor, was the same as the older raven's slight frame.

"You are Harley Tordis Thorsdottir, Princess and second in line to the throne of Asgard, granddaughter of Odin Allfather, Protector of the Nine Realms, and King of Asgard." The blonde said proudly. 

Loki smiled at Harri with so much love that her heart clenched. She made sure to keep her face carefully blank of all emotions. 

"We would like to get to know you, Harley," Loki said softly. "We would be honored if you would come stay with us in America for the summer, so that we could become acquainted." 

Harry hesitated. Should she? She had her orders from Dumbledore, to stay put at the Dursleys. She was pushing it even now, being in London. But to leave the country altogether… On the other hand, maybe these two could help her with Voldemort? If they were from the legendary Asgard, the place where witches and wizards were rumored to have an alliance with millennia ago. Besides, she had always wanted parents. Sure, these were two men, and for all she knew this could be a huge prank… but it was worth a try, right? And if it was a prank, she’d just hex them and take the consequences. It didn’t even matter anymore if she was allowed to go back to Hogwarts, or was able to do magic. Sure, it was amazing and she loved it, but maybe hers life would have been easier if he never had magic. She came to a decision. "I think that would be nice." 

They both burst into huge smiles, and she felt a strange warmth fill her. Was this what it felt like to be loved? It was strange. The blonde clapped his hands together- ‘those hands could crush my neck if he decided to strangle me,’ Harri thought before shoving the thought angrily away- and exclaimed loudly, "Wonderful! We'll return to America in the morn.” 

Harri just raised an eyebrow at the strange way of talking and forced a small smile onto her face. “I’ll just go home and get my things,” she said. 

“Would you like us to come with you to acquire your possessions and talk to your guardians?” Loki asked. 

Harri's heart stopped in fear of that suggestion. She couldn’t even imagine what would happen if she showed up at the Dursleys with two Asgardian gods. “No, no that’s okay,” she said quickly. “I’ll just take a cab and talk to them myself.” 

“If you are sure, then,” the older brunette said. 

“Yes, thanks for the offer though,” Harry said with a polite smile. She stood and said her farewells, agreeing to meet them in the lobby of the building they were in the next day at 10 am, before turning and leaving the room, taking the elevator down to the lobby. She then crossed the lobby and stepped out into the busy street, blending in with the crowds as she walked to the Leaky Cauldron, which was somehow quite close to the tall building in corporate London. She entered and went up to the room she’d rented for last night, packing up the small amount of belongings she’d brought into a backpack and leaving the room. She then left the pub and hailed the Knight Bus, taking it to Surry. She got off at the alleyway off of Mongolia Crescent and trekked the rest of the way to 4 Privet Drive. She slipped back into the house and up to her room, grateful that the Dursleys were out and didn’t know that she had been gone. She packed her belongings into her trunk, making sure to pack the few clothing items that actually fit her. She’d bought them after she’d learned how to trade galleons for pounds sterling. She’d gotten them for when she was at school, on the weekends, when she didn’t need to wear a uniform. It was humiliating wearing the cast offs from Dudley around all the better dressed students at Hogwarts. So, she’d withdrawn more than usual last year and traded it for muggle money, then went out and bought a small wardrobe of clothes that fit her. She had just bought a pair of black trainers, a few pairs of jeans, some plain, solid colored t-shirts and jumpers and some underwear and socks. They still fit her now, and she usually kept them hidden when she was at the Dursleys so that they didn’t take them away. But she didn’t want to wear the cast offs wherever she supposed birth parents lived, so they were the things that he packed. 

After packing her invisibility cloak, photo album, wand and other special items, he closed and locked his trunk and sat down on hers bed, waiting for her ‘family’ to come back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Comment and tell me! Also, check out my other works, "He's Catty!" "Finding Happiness" and "Trying Changes".


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harri gets the story of how she ended up on Earth.

“She is strong and badass; once a broken heart, can now break anyone; Don’t mess with her…”

~Maitree Tailor~

When the Dursleys got home, at almost midnight, Harri went downstairs. They all sneered at her when they saw her, but she ignored the looks, took a deep breath and said what she needed to. 

“Tomorrow I’m leaving for the rest of the summer.” 

“What?!” Vernon bellowed. “Those freaks said that you had to stay here!” 

“Then don’t tell them I’m leaving,” Harri said with a roll of her eyes. “Look, I’m leaving, and if you tell them, they’ll just bother you more then try to force me to come back. But if you keep it a secret, then not only do you have a me-free summer, you also get left alone by the people from my world.” 

Vernon blinked at this loic then glared. “Fine. But if they come looking for you, I’m telling them that you left.” 

“Okay,” she shrugged. “I’ll leave in the morning.” 

“Fine. Stay in your room until then.” Petunia said, delighted at the prospect of being free of her freak of a niece. 

“My pleasure,” she said with a sigh and trudged back upstairs. She fell into her poor excuse of a bed and tried to sleep, not getting more than a few hours, since she was plagued by nightmares. 

~

The next morning, she woke up with the sun and got her trunk and owl. She dressed in her black, mid-thigh length skirt for her school uniform, thigh high stockings, a pair of heeled ankle boots and a black, long sleeved shirt with a square collar that shows off her clavicle. 

She took the Knight Bus to the Cauldron and slipped on a light summer robe over her outfit, then went to Diagon Alley and went to Borgin and Burkes to pick up some books to read during the summer. She then went to Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes, where he was met with a surprised but happy Fred and George. She’d gotten really close with them during her Fourth Year, when everyone else had turned against her. She was now almost closer to them than she was with Ron and Hermione, surprisingly. She felt a bit guilty for that, but she pushed that thought aside and focused on how relaxed she felt with them compared to literally anyone else she’d ever met. They had bonded partly because she was one of the only ones besides themselves and Lee Jordan that could tell them apart, as well as the fact that they understood her a lot more than others. They got what it was like to not be seen as an actual person. Whenever others thought of the twins, they always thought of them as a pair. No one bothered to learn what made them different. 

For example, George liked chocolate frogs the best, while Fred was addicted to ice mice. Fred was better at Potions, while George excelled in Charms. Fred liked chicken and George liked beef better. George was a fan of the Weird Sisters, but Fred thought they were lame. Fred was more of the brainstormer of the pair, while George took charge of making sure they weren’t caught unless they wanted to be. Fred hated apples but enjoyed oranges, and George despised spinach but loved cabbage. Harry Could go on and on, but others didn’t stop to learn those things, preferring to think of them as the twins, a group, instead of Fred, and George, two different people. 

“Harrikins!” They chorused, coming over to give her hugs. 

“Hey guys,” he smiled at the two who were likehier brothers. 

“What are you-” Fred started. 

“Doing here-” George continued. 

“This early in the morning?” 

“And aren’t you-” 

“Supposed to be-” 

“At those horrible Muggles-”

“For the rest of-”

“The summer?” 

“I’m leaving. I am tired of following Dumbledore blindly. Also, I found out some pretty shocking shit yesterday.” 

“What is it?” George said with concern in his eyes. 

“I found out that my parents aren’t really my parents and apparently, my real mom and dad are 2 men, Thor and Loki from Asgard. They want me to come stay with them in America during the summer and I’m going,” Harri blurted out. 

The twins blinked athier and then each other. “You aren’t even joking, are you?” Fred asked, breathless. 

Harri shook his head, and then looked at the clock. “I should go, but I just wanted to tell you. I’ll write and send you coordinates so you can apparate over or get a portkey.” 

“That would be amazing,” Fred smiled. 

“We miss your cute face,” George added with a teasing smirk. 

Harri glared at them, blushing, and turned, leaving the store with a rude hand gesture over her shoulder as they howled with laughter. 

She huffed indignantly, and went to the owl emporium to stock up on owl food and treats, before leaving the alley and going to the Cauldron. She took off the robe and placed it back in her trunk, then left and caught a muggle cab and rode it to the nearby strip mall, deciding to buy some more muggle clothes, as she had very little and over an hour to kill. After buying a few things, she took another cab to the Stark Industries building. She arrived at the building with 30 minutes to spare, so she went to a nearby coffee shop and got a cappuccino and muffin, not having eaten breakfast that morning. She then went back to the building to wait, sitting in the lobby and pulled out a Defense book she’d picked up in Borgin and Burkes, called _“Famous Wizards Behind The Common Defensive Spells”._ It had a book cover that would change the title to something muggle acceptable, this one was a random crime novel. She started reading, glancing at the clock every now and then. At ten o’clock precisely, she saw her… parents stride through the door, drawing all eyes. she stood as they approached him, and smiled stiffly. 

“Harley,” Loki said with a warm smile, “I’m glad you have come, my daughter.” 

“I said I would, didn’t I?” she asked. 

“Of course, I meant no offense.” Loki’s smile dimmed a bit at her slightly cold answer. 

“Come now, Harley,” Thor boomed. “The Midgardian aircraft is awaiting us.” 

Harri nodded and bent to pick up her bird cage and trunk. Thor waved her hand away from her trunk and hefted it up with one hand as if it weighed nothing. Harri was left to pick up Hedwig’s cage. 

“Is that owl your Familiar?” Loki looked at the bird curiously. 

Harri blinked at that and looked at her too. “No, just a pet. Her name is Hedwig.” 

“Ah, well she is quite lovely,” Loki said. 

“She is, she’s absolutely brilliant, too,” Harri said then snorted when the owl puffed up with pride and started preening. Loki and Thor chuckled at the sight while Harri rolled her eyes, used to the bird doing that when she was praised. “She understands what I say.” she explained. 

“Fascinating,” Loki said. They were outside by now, standing next to a large black SUV, with 2 men dressed in suits standing outside. One took the trunk and birdcage and put them in the boot, while the other opened the door for them. Thor lovingly helped his husband into the vehicle, before turning to help his daughter. Harrijust raised a brow at the extended hand and climbed into the back, sitting near the birdcage and making sure Hedwig was okay. She glared at Harri for putting her in the back, but was otherwise fine. The vehicle dipped drastically when Thor got inside next to Loki. After they were all strapped in, the driver started the car. There was some light, slightly tense conversation as they drove to wherever they were going, and when they stopped at an airport, they climbed out and walked to a strange looking jet. 

“I believe that friend Stark calls this a Quinjet,” Loki explained as they walked up the ramp. 

“Stark, as in the man who owned that building that we met in?” Harri asked, curious. 

“That is he,” Thor said loudly. “He is quite successful, by Midgard standards.” 

“I got the thought that almost everyone knew who he was,” Loki stated. “How come you seem to not know?”

Harri swallowed. She couldn’t let them figure out about the magical world. It would endanger both of them as well as break the Statute of Secrecy. "I don't really keep up with the news," she excused. 

The two Asgardians nodded and led her to a seat. Thor and Loki sat opposite Harri. The Quin-Jet lifted into the air after they were seated gracefully. They flew for a few minutes before she got up the courage to ask what she was wondering. 

“So, if I’m your daughter, how come I ended up on Earth and thinking I’m the child of 2 humans?” she paused at that and then muttered, “Wow, that’s weird to think that I’m not actually human...” it actually might explain why she survived the killing curse and why she was so much more powerful than the average witch or wizard. She’d need to look into that. 

Loki and Thor both sighed sadly and Loki started the explanation. “After you were born, we lived in peace and happiness for a short time. The people celebrated their new princess, and we royals proudly showed you off. But there were a few who apparently didn’t believe that someone who was only half Asgardian should be the next in line to the noble throne. I am not Asgardian, you see. I was born to the leader of the Ice Giants, who were the enemies of Asgard. I was adopted, though, by Thor’s biological parents. They, of course, didn’t realize that I would turn out to be the soulmate of their biological son. They raised us together, as brothers. Imagine the shock when we both reached full maturity and discovered our soul bond!” He smiled fondly at his husband who raised their linked hands to his lips and kissed Loki’s fingers. The brunette sighed and got back on track with the story. He continued solemnly. “When you were only a few months old, the castle was attacked by some of these people who didn’t believe it was your place to be the next in line.” Loki had a faraway look in his eye, as if he was remembering that fateful day. 

**Flashback:**

Loki and Thor were awoken by the cry of a baby. Loki groaned and rolled out of bed, rubbing his sleepy eyes as he made his way over to his daughter’s bassinet that sat across the room from their bed. He scooped the crying babe out of the bassinet and checked her nappy. She had a soiled nappy, so he made his way to the changing table. He changed the baby and then sat in a rocking chair, unbuttoning his nightshirt. He let the baby latch onto his nipple and leaned his head back onto the back of the chair as she fed. He was always so grateful that he was able to breastfeed because of his shapeshifting abilities. It made him so happy, having that extra connection with his baby. Even if it did mean he was always the one to do the night feeds. 

He was almost finished feeding her when there was urgent shouting in the corridor and loud knocking on the door. Thor was out of bed in a flash, and, grabbing his hammer, he waited for Loki to close up his shirt and threw the door open. 

There was a guard on the other side. “My princes, we are under attack!” He burst out. 

Loki stood up as fast as he could with the baby still in his arms. “Thor!” he breathed, frightened. 

“Loki, stay here with Harley.” thor said sharply. He then turned to the guard. “You gather several of the others and protect them with your life.” 

“Of course, your highness,” the guard saluted and ran off. Thor kissed Loki goodbye and changed quickly into his armour, and when the group of 10 guards returned, he ran out of the room. Loki placed Harley into her bassinet and two guards took place beside it as Loki changed his clothes with magic. Four of the guards left the room and shut the door behind them, while the remaining four placed themselves around the room, near the windows and the other door. Loki, now in full armour, placed himself in front of the bassinet. 

“What happened? Do you know who the attackers are?” Loki asked the guards. 

“No sir,” one shook his head. “We were just notified that there had been intruders in the palace and they had killed several guards and a maid on the second floor. After that, somehow, a battle started, and some of the intruders went missing in the confusion.” 

Loki nodded, concerned, and they fell into silence. An hour later, there was a knock on the door. One of the guards outside opened it and said, “Prince Loki, we have someone out here with a message for you.” Loki hesitated for a moment then strode across the room to the door, a dagger in his hand. 

“What is it?” he asked the two new guards who both looked sweaty and slightly beaten down. 

“Your highness, King Oden has requested your presence in the dungeons. He needs your help with a prisoner.” 

“What? I cannot just leave my daughter, even with the guards around!” He said incredulously. 

“We’re here to take your place for extra protection for the Princess. She will be safe.” One of them said. 

Loki glanced over his shoulder with a worried look then sighed. “Okay, but if one hair is out of place when I get back, it will be all of your heads.” The guards nodded sharply and Loki left after a bit of hesitation. 

He strode quickly through the corridors and down to the dungeons. Halfway there, though, he encountered his parents and Thor, along with several guards, heading toward him. “Loki! Why did you leave our daughter?!” Thor asked sharply, striding hurriedly to the smaller male. “I told you to stay with her!” 

“Didn’t Father send a message for me to come to the dungeons?” Loki asked, fear rising in his chest. 

“No! I didn’t!” The Allfather said sharply. Loki’s eyes widened, heart stopping fear clawing at him. 

“Harley!” He shouted and took off to his room, his parents and husband, and the guards, at his heels. They arrived within a few minutes to see the guards stationed outside the room dead on the floor, throats slit. They burst through the door to see a similar scene inside, with the guards dead. They looked to have fought hard, but they had ultimately lost. But what everyone looked at first was the empty, overturned bassinet and then the open window. Loki collapsed to the floor with a strangled sob as he realized… 

His baby girl had been kidnapped. 

Thor let out a window-rattling roar of fury and thunder clapped just as loudly, lightning lighting up the sky like the sun. Frigga took a shuddering breath and knelt by her son who was sobbing on the floor. She pulled him into her chest and he clung to her like he had when he was just a babe. The Allfather sent several guards to quickly go to Heimdall to tell him not to let anyone through the Bifrost, and another to gather all the rest in the throne room. He then stormed off to the throne room as Thor knelt beside his mother and husband, pulling the brunette from Freya’s grasp and into his own arms. 

“This is all my fault!” Loki sobbed into Thor’s shoulder. “I should have known not to leave her! I knew something was wrong, and yet I left her all alone! I’m so stupid!” 

“No, love,” Thor said, his voice gravely with emotion. “You just believed the wrong person. It’s not your fault. You couldn’t have known. This could have happened to anyone.” 

They sat there, the would-be silence broken by Loki’s sobbing and Frigga and Thor comforting him softly- which was a first for Thor, as he wasn’t known for being able to do anything softly. Frigga eventually stood up and left her sons’ room, to scry for her granddaughter and cast tracking charms. 

After a bit, Loki pulled himself together and Thor led him to the throne room, where Odin was giving out orders to scour all of Asgard and find his granddaughter. After the guards left, he turned to Thor and Loki. Heimdall was somehow blinded to the events of today, beyond that an attack had happened. He was tricked into letting 2 guards and a servant through the Bifrost, but he’s lost them now. He’s searching, and your mother is scrying, but it might be awhile before we find Harley.” 

“How did he get tricked?” Thor asked angrily. 

“He doesn’t know. He’s trying to figure that out so it doesn’t happen again.” 

“Did we capture anyone?” Loki asked quietly. 

“We did. They were several of our own people who didn’t like the fact that the new princess was not fully Asgardian. They confessed to planning the attack, but said they didn’t know anything about the kidnapping. They will be executed for treason.” 

Loki and Thor nodded absently, both thinking about their daughter, out there somewhere with unknown people. For all they knew, she could be dead. One thing they did know for sure, though… 

If and when they found out who took her, those people would have Hell coming straight to their doorstep. They would get their Harley back. Even if it killed them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count- 2948 
> 
> I had a question/ comment that I thought I should clear up.  
> Merlenyn said:  
> "...I'm amused by how on one hand last chapter she'd thought about how her parents could potentially help against Voldy since they're Asgardian and thus have powers and stuff... but in this chapter she's all like "gotta protect the statute" even though her parents are fairly magical in their own rights and I wouldn't be surprised if Loki at least can sense her magic... XD"
> 
> My answer to that:
> 
> the reason she's switching it up with wanting to protect the statute and wanting to get their help is because she doesn't know which is more important in the long run. She is confident that she will stop him, but she doesn't know if it would be putting the Wizarding world in more danger by telling about the magical world and requesting help. That would help her stop him sooner, but she's worried it would cause more people to be hurt by the muggles if it got out. She has had so much responsibility put on her and everyone is telling er isn't her job to save them that it's hard to get out of that mindset.  
> Also, about loki being able to sense her magic... wait and see!!!🤭🤭🤭😉😜


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the avengers and settling in.

“It’s hard to turn the page when you know someone won’t be in the next chapter. But the story must go on.”

~Thomas Wilder~

Harri sat silently listening to the story. She felt bad for her birth parents. She knew intimately what it was like to lose someone and blame yourself. She knew how if felt to constantly berate oneself with all the things they should have and should not have done to keep the one they lost safe. She brushed those thoughts away; it was no use to cause herself to feel melancholy or restart those thoughts. 

Loki was continuing the story. “After a while, Heimdall was able to get a faint image of the kidnappers leaving you with a couple of people. One of the guards and the servant posed as distressed parents who weren’t able to care for their child. They told the couple that they didn’t want their baby to grow up in an orphanage or as a ward of the state, and begged the couple to take you in. The couple, it seemed, hadn’t been able to have children, so they agreed after a while and adopted you quietly. That was all that Heimdall could see for years, until the beginning this year, when he suddenly got a clear vision of where you were. He discovered what happened, who kidnapped you and where they were, and the realm where you were- Midgard.” 

Thor took over. “We apprehended the two guards, who were also hiding in Midgard, and they told us that they left you with a couple named James and Lily Potter. They confessed that they didn’t kill you because you were only a babe, and they didn’t believe in killing an innocent child, even if you were the descendant of a Jotun.” Loki sneered at that and Thor’s face was contorted with anger. 

“After that, we spent this last year tracking you down, with the help of . We discovered that the adopters had passed on, and you were with your aunt. And the rest, as Midgardians say, is history.” Loki finished. 

Harri sat there thinking about what she’d just heard, then a thought came to her. ‘Did Sirius and Remus know I’m adopted? What about Dumbledore?! This means that the blood wards at the Dursleys were hippogriff shit!’ She scowled at the thought that she could have lived somewhere else all these years. ‘If Dumbledore knew that I was adopted and he still put me with the bastards, I’m going to destroy him.’ 

“Sirs, Miss, we’re about five minutes away from touching down,” the pilot said from the cockpit. 

“Thank you,” Loki nodded as they started preparing to get off. 

A few minutes later, they were stepping off the Quinjet to face a group of people waiting for them, with Thor carrying the trunk again and Loki carrying Hedwig in her cage. He’d gotten slightly attached to the beautiful owl on the flight. “Ah, friends!” Thor said loudly. Harri was getting the feeling that Thor did everything loudly, even walk, as he was so large- he was about 6’6”, more than a foot taller than Harri’s own 5’2”. In fact, almost everyone waiting for them was about a foot taller than her or more- everyone besides the woman with fiery red hair, who stood at about 5’7”, and a man with a metal arm and an intense look on his handsome face, who was 5’10”. There was also a strawberry blonde woman in a business suit and stilettos, who was around 5’8” or 5’9”. “We have returned!” 

“Thor, you retrieved your kid, I see,” one of the men said. He was leaning against the wall, messing around on a phone. He was around 6’ tall, with thick dark brown hair and a hipster beard. It kind of reminded her of Sirius’. The most prominent feature was the glowing circle in the middle of his chest. Harri got a strange feeling when he looked at it, as if she was in the presence of a magical item. But that was impossible, since he was a muggle. She shook the feeling away as he straightened and walked over. “You must be Harley. I, as you probably know, am Tony Stark. Genius, millionaire, former playboy, philanthropist. Ironman.” He held his hand out to her, and she shook it, biting back a laugh at his obvious ego. She didn’t know what he was talking about when he ended by saying iron man randomly, but figured it was another of his obvious eccentricities. Though… it did sound familiar, and tickled a forgotten memory of the name that she brushed aside as unimportant. 

“I’m Pepper Potts, Tony’s girlfriend and CEO of Stark Industries. Ignore anything Tony says, he may be a genius but he’s an idiot too,” the woman in the suit said with a kind smile. She shook Harri’s hand as Tony huffed and pouted with his arms over his chest. 

“Erm, Okay?” Harri said hesitantly. “I’m Harriet… er... I guess Harley, as they named me,” she gestured to her birth parents. “But everyone just calls me Harri.” 

“Well then, Harri, I’m Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America. This is Bucky Barnes. It’s nice to meet you,” said a muscular man around the same height of Tony Stark with blonde hair in a military cut and impeccable posture. He introduced the man with the metal left arm as well. 

“It’s nice to meet you as well,” Harri said politely, shaking his large hand and then Bucky’s. 

“I’m Clint Barton, or Hawkeye,” another blonde, almost as tall as Loki, who stood at 6’4”, said. He was muscled as well, though not as much as Steve. “This is Natasha Romanoff. Black Widow.” He jerked his head toward the woman with the red hair beside him, who was watching Harri with intense eyes. Harri smiled politely at her and shook her hand. 

She tried to ignore the strange names all of them were giving her alongside their actual names. She didn’t know why, but they all sounded strangely familiar. 

The last man to introduce himself was Bruce Banner, who’s brown eyes held a timid and worried look, like he was afraid he would break something. He reminded her strongly of Remus and how he was worried he would hurt someone even in human form, and she felt an instant connection with him because of that. 

At that moment, Hedwig screeched from her cage, calling their attention to her. “You have a pet _owl_?” Mr. Stark said incredulously. 

“Yes sir, That’s Hedwig,” Harri said, worried that they’d make her send him back to Britain. “Actually, is it alright if I let her out? She’s been caged for a while and would probably like to stretch her wings.” Hedwig hooted in agreement. “She’s well behaved, won’t make a mess, and she’ll spend most of her time either in her cage or outside.” Harri looked at them worriedly, and Tony hesitated before shrugging. 

“Eh, why not?” Harri beamed at him and knelt before the cage, which Loki had put down. She undid the latch on the cage, and opened it, offering her arm to the owl, who stepped out of the cage and onto the offered arm, then hopping onto Harri’s shoulder when she lifted her arm to it, nipping her mistress’ ear affectionately. Harri then gracefully stood up, and turned to face the team. 

“How did you domesticate her?” Clint asked, interested, as he moved forward to stroke the bird’s soft feathers. 

“I didn’t. She was a gift for my eleventh birthday, from a friend,” she said as the owl rubbed her face against the blond man’s hand. 

“What kind of friend buys an owl for a birthday present to give to an eleven year old?” Tony asked with a snort. 

“Someone obsessed with any and all creatures,” Harri said with a fond smile. 

Hedwig shifted and Harri removed her from her shoulder, letting her take off from her arm. She soared away elegantly, before flapping her wings in perfect unison. Harri snorted softly, muttering, “show off” under her breath. 

“Will she be able to find her way back?” Pepper asked, concerned. 

“Definitely. She’s found me when I left her with a friend and was all the way across Britain before, she’ll definitely be able to find me in such a large structure that stands out so much,” she said, referring to the eye drawing masterpiece that was the Avengers Tower. 

“If you say so,” Pepper said. “Why don’t we move inside and get you settled in. We have a room set up for you and everything, just waiting for you to move in.” 

“Ah, thank you,” she said with a smile as she picked up Hedwig’s cage and her trunk, turning to follow Pepper. The trunk was taken from her right away by Steve, who couldn’t seem to put aside the chivalrous tendencies ingrained in him from growing up in the early 20th century. Harri just smiled in thanks, used to men doing that sort of thing- she did spend most of her time in the wizarding world, where chivalry was quite important and it was a common occurrence for a man to take something heavy from a woman and carry it for them. It was a bit annoying sometimes, but she got used to it, as did most muggleborns/raised women, though some fought against it, saying it was sexist. Harri usually fought back, but Steve looked to be the kind of person that wasn’t doing it because he thought she was weak or incapable, but out of the kindness of his heart. 

Pepper led them to the elevator, which they took down several floors. They then stepped onto a floor that had several different doors, most of them with silver nameplates, stating the names of some of Thor and Loki’s friends. They surrounded a sitting area, which held several arm chairs and couches, as well as a television mounted on the wall. “This and the two below it are the floors that hold personal quarters. Your parents, Natasha, and Clint’s rooms are on this floor. Steve, Bucky and Bruce have the floor below, as well as a room for Tony’s friend, James Rhodes, and the one below that has spare rooms. You will stay on this floor.” She had stopped at the door between Natasha’s room and Thor and Loki’s shared room. It had a shiny plate with the name Harley on it. “There is a closet, a bathroom, and a small sitting area. If you need anything, just ask JARVIS. JARVIS, say hello!” 

“Hello, there, young one,” a disembodied voice with a distinct British accent said. Harri jumped and repressed the urge to bring out her wand, which was strapped to her forearm. 

“Who is that?” She asked instead. 

“That’s JARVIS. He’s an AI that Tony invented. It stands for Just A Rather Very Intelligent System,” Pepper said with a roll of her eyes. Harri laughed and opened the door. One wall was floor to ceiling windows, overlooking the city, and the other three were painted a soft blue. “If you want the blinds closed, or a window open, just ask JARVIS,” Pepper said from beside her. “People can’t see in from the outside, there’s a special coating on the glass preventing that so you don’t need to worry about doing things like changing with the blinds open.” 

“Okay. Thank you, it’s a lovely room,” Harri said, stepping inside more. Steve followed her with her trunk. “Ah, thank you, Mr. Rogers.” 

“No need for such formalities. You can call me Steve or Cap, whichever you want,” the obvious soldier said with a polite smile as he placed her trunk at the end of her bed. He nodded to her politely and then left the room with Pepper, who pulled the door shut after telling her to take her time unpacking and that she could just ask JARVIS to let her into the lift and up to the recreational area, where the others would be. 

Harri locked her door after it was closed and then knelt before her trunk. “Erm... J- JARVIS?” She said hesitantly, feeling stupid for talking to the air. “Could you open a window for my owl?” 

“Of course, Miss Harri,” the voice said and a window on the top of the wall opened. 

“Er, thanks,” Harri said before she tapped her wand against the trunk lock and opened it. She started unpacking, putting her clothes away in the closet. She then lifted out a small trunk, which had several carvings in latin, and a lock on the front. She carefully set it on the end table by one of the arm chairs in the small sitting area and made sure the lock was fastened well. After that, she unloaded all the books that she had that could be disguised as muggle books or didn’t have a name on the cover and set them on the bookshelves on one side of the room. She placed her photo album on the bedside table after freezing the photos to look like muggle ones, and slipped another chest out of the trunk. She opened it and withdrew a knife, which she slipped under her mattress, and after she was done she put the box back into her trunk, and put her toiletries in the bathroom, and then reluctantly left her room after locking her trunk. 

She went to the lift and JARVIS took her up to the recreational area. She found Loki and Thor, as well as Tony, Bruce, Steve and Natasha in the area, lounging on the couches. They looked up when she joined them and Thor and Loki smiled happily, while Steve smiled politely at her. 

“Harri,” Loki said. “Why don’t you sit down? We can get to know one another.” 

“Alright,” she said with a nervous smile, sitting down across from them. She crossed her ankles and tucked her feet against the chair. 

“So, where do you go to school?” Steve said when there was an awkward silence. 

“Erm, I go to a boarding school in Scotland. I’m graduating this year,” she said. 

“Oh? Does your cousin go there too?” Steve asked. “Or, your adopted cousin.” 

“God no!” She burst out, almost laughing at the thought of Dudley having any magic at all. Steve blinked at her and she blushed lightly, clearing her throat. “No, it was the school my parents went to. They had me enrolled from the moment I was… adopted, I guess.” She furrowed her brow and looked at her hands in her lap for a moment. She was still getting used to the idea that her whole life had been a lie. 

Steve seemed to sense her inward mood and quickly came up with another question. “What is your favorite and least favorite subject?” 

Harri froze, not prepared for that question, as she hadn’t had time to figure out the Muggle equivalent of her magical classes. She paused for a moment, then with some quick thinking, she answered. “Well, we have a class called Defense. It’s probably my favorite. I’m top of the class in the subject. My least favorite class is probably my… chemistry class. The professor, Professor Snape, was school rivals with my father and in love with my mother and hates me because I look like my… adoptive father, and have my mother’s eyes, supposedly.” She hadn’t meant to spill this much with them and realized what she said when they all stared at her like she was crazy. 

“Wow, that sounds like a problem someone in a movie would have,” Tony said finally. “But what I’m wondering is what you mean when you said you looked like your adoptive parents.” 

“It’s true. I’ve been thinking the same thing since I found out that I’m not even theirs by blood. But I look like the splitting image of my father, James- he actually looked quite a bit like Loki, come to think of it- and my mother, Lily’s, eyes were the same exact color as mine.” 

“Maybe the people who took you found a couple who looked like you so you would blend in more?” Bruce suggested tentatively. 

“Possibly,” Harri said thoughtfully. “But how hard would it have been to find an already established couple with the same traits as a baby who wasn’t even a year old at the time? I mean, he even had the ridiculously untamable hair as me!” she said as she gestured to her thick black mane. Thor snorted at that. 

“Yes, that part came fully from Loki. His hair is quite a rat’s nest, I think I’ve heard Midgardians say.” Loki turned to glare at the god of thunder, as Tony snickered. Steve just rolled his eyes. 

“So, what about your friends?” Steve asked, trying to get the conversation back on track. “Do you have a lot?” 

“Um, I guess, though it’s more that I have several close friends and many acquaintances. My best friends are Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, as well as Ron’s older twin brothers, Fred and George. I met Ron on the train ride to the school my first year, and we became instant friends. Hermione was one of my roommates, so we connected some through that, and more later on when she and Ron became friends as well. Fred and George were always just... there, from the day we met, and I grudgingly became friends with them because the pests didn't’ really ever leave.” She said jokingly, then smirked as she thought of a wonderful way to get back at them for all the ridiculous pranks they played on her. “They actually had a shrine built to you in their room that they would make literal sacrifices to,” she told Loki. “According to their older brothers they would give ‘offerings’ of the pranking items they invented to the shrine.” Tony cackled as Loki smirked too. 

“Is that so?” He said with a chuckle. 

They talked though dinner- Tony just ordered pizza- and when Harri couldn’t talk about herself without revealing the magical world, she changed the subject to Asgard and her birth parents told her all about it, as well as stories from when they were growing up. She excused herself earlier than usual, as the timezone change, and said good night, before retiring to her room. She laid awake long into the night, thinking about how her life had changed so much in just a few days. It was strange, really, and she was overwhelmed by all the information that she had come to discover in the last two days. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter. I know, It's kind of cringy. Idk what I was doing here.  
> Word Count- 3078


	4. Four

“The best time to make friends is before you need them.”

~Ethel Barrymore~

The next few days were spent by Harri and her birth parents getting to know one another. They talked a lot, exchanging their favorite things to do and stories, though it was mostly Loki and Thor who told the stories, as they were more open and had longer lives. 

Loki told of his children, who he had before he and Thor discovered their soulbond. He told Harri about her half siblings, Hela and Jormungandr and Fenrir. Harri listened in rapt fascination about her sister, Hela, ruler of the realm Helheim. She thought about how she actually had siblings. 

Sure, she had people who were almost siblings- the weasleys, Hermione, and Luna Lovegood- but to actually have real siblings, blood siblings… It was a novel thing, one she never imagined she would be able to actually experience. She’d seen the bond the Weasleys had with one another. It was something she craved. To have someone worry over her like she saw Fred, George, Ron and even Percy worry about Ginny in her second year. To have someone hug her like Percy hugged Ron after she saved him from the Black Lake during the second Triwizard Task. Logically, she knew that these people most likely wouldn’t even care, they didn’t even know her. But she could hope, couldn’t she? 

But then, Thor and Loki were summoned to Asgard. 

“Harley, we must go back to Asgard. Father is summoning us,” Loki said the third morning that she was in the Tower. 

“Oh, okay,” Harri said. “Is everything alright?” 

“I’m sure all is well,” Thor said reassuringly. “I am sure he just heard that we found you and wanted to know of what is going on from us.” 

She nodded, and they said their goodbyes, then Loki and Thor went to the roof and were taken away by the Bifrost. 

Harri was distracted by Pepper. “So, Harri, what do you say about exploring New York? Have you ever been here before?” She asked with a kind smile. 

“No ma’am,” Harri said politely. There was no need to mention that the Dursleys had been here before, but couldn’t be bothered to buy an extra plane ticket for her, or get her a passport or a room in their hotel. It would be too much money and work preparing to bring along someone who they viewed as a waste of space. 

“Well then, what do you say? Would you like a tour of all the best places? I’m sure there’s someone who can accompany you, so you don’t get lost.” 

“Erm, sure. I don’t want to put anyone out, though,” she added quickly. 

“I don’t mind lending Happy for the day. In fact, I might join you myself. I need something to do other than hanging around here,” Tony said, taking a gulp of coffee. 

“Bucky and I’ll come too,” Steve offered with a warm smile to Harri which she returned with a slight rise of the corners of her mouth. 

“If you’re sure,” Harri said softly. 

“Of course,” Pepper said, and that was that. An hour later, the four of them were climbing into Tony’s sleek black car, Harri and Steve sitting facing Tony and Bucky, with their backs to Happy, the driver and, apparently, Tony’s bodyguard. 

“Where to first?” Happy asked through the open barrier between the driver’s seat and the back. 

“Let’s go to the Brooklyn bridge first,” Steve suggested. 

“Yes sir, Mister Rogers,” Happy said as the car started moving. 

Tony just sat there staring at Harri with his head cocked slightly, before speaking. “Why so tense, baby asgardian?” He asked. 

Harri raised an eyebrow, blinking at the strange nickname. “I’m a teenage girl in a car with four men, all of them bigger and stronger than me, three of whom I’ve only known for a few days and another who I just met. I’m in a strange city, in a country I’m not from. You do the math,” she said deadpan. 

Tony paused, then nodded. “Point taken. Though, I’m not sure if I should be offended about what you’re implying or commending you on being wary. Though, it was your decision to get in the car with us.” 

She shrugged. “Leap of faith. My godfather always says, what’s life without a little risk?” She didn’t mention that if push came to shove, she could just stun them all and get away quite easily. They were only muggles, after all. 

“Boring and predictable,” Tony said with a smirk. “Smart guy, your godfather.” 

Harri smiled fondly, and a little sadly. “Well, he knows all about risk,” she said under her breath. 

The day went smoothly from there on out, with the men showing her all the best sights in NYC. They got to know one another, and all the men decided they quite liked the daughter of two of their best friends. She was smart, brave, talented and funny, and good company. They returned back to the tower that night, happy, tired, and carrying several boxes of pizza. 

Harri went to bed that night, and decided to write a quick letter to Fred and George, giving them the name of the place where she was so that they could apparate or portkey to her if necessary, or send someone. She finished the letter and sent it with Hedwig, then laid down, spending a long time thinking about her new… friends? Whatever they were… and her parents. Deep down in her heart, she hoped desperately that everything would work out and she would be able to ne a family with Thor and Loki. A family. That’s all she’s ever wanted. She hoped to Merlin that this was that chance. 

~~~

Meanwhile, with Thor and Loki, they arrived in the Rainbow bridge, where Heimdall was waiting, along with a pair of horses for them. “My Princes,” he said with a bow. “I trust everything went well?” 

“That it did, Heimdall,” Loki said with a smile. “We have found our daughter, as you well know, and she has accepted us at least a small amount.” 

“Congratulations, Prince Loki, Prince Thor. Your father wants a word with you immediately.” He handed the horses’ reins over and they thanked him and mounted, setting off toward the city and the castle. 

A bit later, they came to a stop at the castle and a stable hand rushed over to take their rides, bowing as he did so. They made their way to the throne room and entered, finding their parents both in the room, sitting on their thrones. Other than them, however, the huge room was empty. They approached the thrones and knelt in front of their parents. 

“Loki, Thor,” Odin greeted. He stood and they did as well. 

“My sons,” Frigga said with a smile, arms open welcomingly as she stood from the throne and descended the steps to them. “Are you well?” She said as she hugged Thor and kissed his cheeks. Odin followed suit in greeting his birth son by clasping forearms with him.

“We are, Mother,” Loki replied with a smile, kissing her cheek as well. He and Odin then clasped each other’s forearms. “I suppose you heard the good news that we have located Harley.” 

“We were informed, yes,” Odin said, leading the family to the sitting room off the side of the throne room. “How is she?” 

“She’s doing well, from what we can tell. It is quite obvious that she does not trust us yet, though that is to be expected. From what we can see, she has grown up to be quite an exceptional young lady,” Loki said fondly. 

“She is very mature for her age, though it seems, from the tales she has regaled us with, she inherited Loki’s talent for pranking.” Thor said with a smirk. 

“I don’t know if I should be worried or proud,” Frigga said with a chuckle. Loki smirked. 

“Probably both,” he said, a hint of pleasure in his voice. 

“And what does she look like? Who does she take after more?” Frigga asked. “I know at birth it was Loki, but that could change as she grew.” 

“She takes after Loki the most,” Thor answered immediately. 

“She has Thor’s nose and mouth, though,” Loki added. “She is quite beautiful. This may be my bias speaking but I would say she would even be a rival of the Olympians, Aphrodite and Hera*. I am sure we will soon be beating possible suitors off her with sticks.”

“Hmph,” was all Thor had to say about that as he crossed massive arms over an even larger chest. Odin mimicked his son’s stance. Loki and Frigga snorted. After a moment of brooding, the god of thunder spoke again. “She is very small, though, which surprised me, as Loki and I are not.” 

“That is true. She’s just over five feet. And looks like she’s missed many meals in her life.” Loki furrowed his brow in concern. 

“Do you think she starved herself? Or was she starved by someone?” Frigga asked, now worried herself. 

“I don’t know. We’ve been watching her, and though she does not eat as much as I would expect someone her age would, she never sneaks off to bring to bring it up or anything.” 

“One thing is certain,” Thor said fiercely. “If I discover that her previous guardians have been withholding food, there will be blood shed without hesitation.” 

“I could nott have said it better myself, my love,” Loki said with a nod. 

“I am wholly with you, my sons.” After a pause, “And what of her abilities?” Odin asked. 

“She has a rather large magical core, rivalling mine in power and size, in fact,” Loki informed. “And a pet, a Midgardian owl. They seem to have a considerably strong bond, though she says it is not her familiar. She has something she’s hiding, though, I can sense it. There’s some kind of… darkness in her aura. I can’t seem to place it, though. It’s not something I’ve ever seen.” 

“I agree,” Thor said thoughtfully. “There is a strange feeling to her magic. It’s… dark, like Loki said. I, of course, don’t know what it is, as I’m not as proficient in that area as Loki. But something I do know is that she will definitely be a goddess, when she comes into her majority. She is incredibly powerful.” 

Odin sat in silence for a bit, then asked, “Is this… darkness you sense dangerous? Is it something we should worry about?” 

“I don’t think so,” Loki answered after a moment of contemplation. “But there is a strange feel to it. I wish I could place what it was, it is giving me a strange feeling.” He paused. “But no. I do not believe that she is a danger. Though I am biased, I don’t think that she will be someone we have to worry about. She is not another Amora, that’s for sure.” 

“Good, good.” Odin stroked his beard for a moment. “Well, I’m sure you are anxious to get back to her. Congratulations, my sons, on locating my granddaughter. I will, of course want you to bring her here to introduce her to her birthright and to your mother and I. But give her time to adjust, as well as get to know you as her parents.” 

“Of course, Father,” Thor nodded as they all stood. 

“Now I have some things to do, so I must leave you now,” Odin announced. He nodded to his son and his queen, then left the room, Frigga following soon after. Loki and Thor decided to spend the rest of the day there, Thor went to spar some with his friends and Loki ventured to the library to retrieve some more reading material, having gone through what he had at home. 

They had dinner at the castle, then bid their parents farewell, and after promising to bring Harriet to visit as soon as possible, Loki and Thor left the castle and rode back to the Bifrost, where they said goodbye to Heimdall, who returned them to Midgard. It was nighttime when they got back, so they headed to their room to sleep .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, sorry for the late update.   
> WC- 2038


	5. Five

“She was brave and strong and broken, all at once.”

~Anna Funder~

Since she was left alone after a few days, as everyone had things to do, she decided to get a book from her room and went to read some in the recreational area. She was engrossed in her book when the elevator doors slid open. She glanced up to see who it was and was faced with a tall, dark skinned bald man wearing an eyepatch and a long trench coat, collar turned up, and carrying a gun. A gun that was aimed directly at her. 

She slowly set her book down on the couch beside her and stood, hands in the air. “Erm… hi?” She said cautiously. 

“Harriet Potter! What the hell are you doing here?” the man said sharply. 

“How do you know my name?” She said just as sharply. 

Meanwhile, all the Avengers, scattered around the Tower, were getting the same message from JARVIS- “Sirs and Madam, Director Fury is holding Harri at gunpoint in the recreational area.” That set all of them rushing for the stairs or the elevator. 

“I-” the man started before the elevator dinged, Tony and Bruce stepped out hurriedly and Steve and Bucky burst from the door to the stairwell, Natasha and Clint following a few moments later. Thor and Loki appeared behind them, Loki rushing immediately to Harri and pushing her behind him, shielding her from the man. 

“Fury!” Put your gun away!” Tony snapped as Thor stormed over to the man, now named Fury, and ripped the weapon from his hands, crushing it like a tin can and throwing it to the floor. 

“How dare you point your weapon at her!” He growled in Fury’s face. 

“What the hell is the most powerful witch on the planet doing reading in your rec room!?” The man snapped at the room in general and everyone but Harri, Loki and Thor blinked confusedly. Harri grimaced at her secret getting out and Loki smirked at the confirmation of his daughter being so powerful. Not that he had any doubt, of course she was stronger than every other magical on Midgard. 

“That’s not very nice to call her,” Tony broke the stunned silence. “Now, care to explain what you’re talking about?” 

“Harriet Potter is a witch from Britain. The most powerful one in the world,” he repeated. 

“Magic doesn’t exist on Earth. Does it?” Bruce said, directing the question to Loki and Thor. 

“It does,” Loki confirmed. “They are called Seidrs on Asgard and the first of them were gifted their magic by we Asgardians ourselves. I personally tutored the wizard Merlin and witch Morgana in the ways of sorcery. Though, until just now, I thought that the Seidrs- or witches and wizards as they call themselves- had died out.” 

“Merlin and Morgana were real?” Tony asked this time. 

“Quite,” Loki said with a nod. “Now, would you, Director, like to explain how you know of my daughter?” 

“She’s your daughter?” Fury asked, before pinching the bridge of his nose. “Of course she is,” he muttered. “SHIELD keeps track of everyone we deem a possible security risk. Someone as powerful as her could cause quite a bit of damage if she ever decided to attack non-magicals.” 

“Excuse me, but could you not talk about me as if I’m not here?” Harri spoke up for the first time. Everyone turned to look at her and Loki stepped out from in front of her as she continued. “A more pressing matter is how you know of the wizarding world. Muggles aren’t supposed to know unless they have clearance from the International Confederation of Wizards.” She narrowed her eyes at him. Everyone else was confused over the terms she’d used. 

“I do have clearance, and I have magical family members. You know him, as a matter of fact. Kingsley Shacklebolt is my cousin.” 

“And I’m just supposed to believe you?” She raised an eyebrow at him. 

“I’ll call him, how’s that?” Fury said, whipping out a phone. He punched in several numbers and held it out to her. She strode across the room and took the phone hesitantly, looking at the screen for a moment then holding it to her ear. AFter a moment, it was answered. 

“Nick?” A familiar voice came from the other end. “What’s up?” 

She pulled the phone away from her ear. “Is he Nick?” she asked the others. They nodded and she put the phone back, switching to Latin as she spoke. (A.N.- I thought it would be a logical thing for all young witches and wizards to learn latin in school, as that is the language spells spoken are in. Latin is underlined.)

“Kings, It’s Harri Potter. I was just calling to confirm that you really are Nick Fury’s cousin.” she explained. 

“Harri? How do you know Nick? Where are you? Dumbledore has been going mad trying to locate you, he’s worried that you were kidnapped!” Kingsley sounded stressed. “And yes, he is my cousin.” 

“Tell dumbledore that I’m fine then. I’ll explain the next time I see him where I am, it’s quite a long story. I need to go now.” 

“Alright, as long as you’re safe,” the Auror said. They hung up and Harri handed back the phone.

“Okay, I believe you,” she said as she walked back over to Loki. 

“Wonderful,” Fury said sarcastically. 

“Now, explain about the magical world!” Tony said, slightly excited about the prospect. 

Harri hesitated, then sighed and sat down. “I guess you already know that it exists, so what’s the point in trying to hide it anymore.” The others sat around her, though Fury stood, scowling at everyone. “I guess what I should start with is that every country in the world has a community of Magicals. Muggles, which are non-magicals, outnumber us by the millions, sadly.” 

“Why haven’t you magical people revealed yourself to the world?” Tony asked. 

“Oh, I don’t know, something about witch burnings and beheadings and imprisonment and mass terror and being outcast by society comes to mind but I’m sure that’s not it,” she said sarcastically. 

“When you put it like that…” he said with a grimace.

“After a while of the persecution, we had enough of it, and retreated from the Muggle world. We now have our own society- our own currency, government and laws, treaties, foods and markets,” she said. “Though, at least the British society is so disconnected from our non-magical society that a lot of them don’t even know what the style of clothing is. Hell we still wear robes! The women’s fashion is closer to the muggle style, but it still looks like we’re going to a formal ball or something daily. It’s all very… traditional. We can’t use electricity, and technology doesn’t work around magic, so we’re pretty much living in the dark ages.” 

“That sounds awful,” Tony said in horror. 

“Being able to use magic pretty much makes up for it. We’re never cold or hot, it’s always bright enough, no matter how small a house looks like from the outside it could be the size of a castle… All in all, magic is definitely worth the small sacrifices.” 

“So, that school you go to, is that a magic school?” Clint asked curiously. Harri nodded. 

“Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There are several magical schools in the world. Hogwarts is somewhere in Scotland- know one actually is one hundred percent sure exactly where in Scotland it is located. It accepts any magicals that live in the British Isles- Wales, England, Ireland, and Scotland. Beauxbatons is located in the Pyrenees, and caters to France, Spain, Portegule, The Netherlands, Belgia, and the Lexembourgians. Here in Massachusetts, America there is the school Illvermorny, and then there’s a school in northern Europe called Durmstrang. It’s unknown by anyone outside of the staff and students where it is located, as any visitors are submitted to memory charms to erase any memory of its whereabouts. It has quite a dark reputation, supposedly teaching the Dark Arts. There are seven more, but they aren’t as prominent. The four I told you about are ranked at the top.” 

“So, do you use wands and broomsticks and stuff?” Clint asked. 

“We do,” she said as she flicked her wrist. Her wand slipped out of her holster and she showed it to them. 

“How did you make it appear like that?” Bruce asked interestedly. Harri ran a finger up the inside of her seemingly bare right arm and tapped halfway up her arm three times, and her holster shimmered into few. It was made of dragon leather, and was emerald green with runic symbols engraved into it. 

“Holy- that kind of concealment would be revolutionary when applied to technology!” Tony breathed. “May I see it?” he asked eagerly. Harri hesitated before she transferred her wand to her left hand, and tapped it onto three different places that were obviously fastenings. It fell off her wrist onto her lap, and she passed it over to him. He took it almost reverently and, with Bruce, Clint and Steve hanging over his shoulder, and Natasha nearby trying to not look interested, he examined it. “What are these symbols? What is it made of?” He questioned. 

“The symbols are runes- for protection, concealment, and to keep it sturdy. It’s made of dragon leather.” Everyone’s heads snapped to her and they stared. 

“Dragons… are real?” Steve said with awe. 

“Yep. Pretty much any magical creatures you can think of- ghosts, ghouls, and poltergeists, vampires, werewolves, dwarves, hags, ogres, banshee, Inferi and zombies, gnomes, fairies, pixies, sprites, centaurs, trolls, giants, hippogriffs, sphinx, acromantulas, basilisks, manotaurs, boggarts,bowtruckles, phoenixes, kneazles, goblins, unicorns, abraxans, chimaeras, and so many more that it would take forever to list them.” 

Everyone looked to be in a state of shock. Then, Clint spoke up. “So, is that a yes to the broomsticks too?” 

“Yup! I actually have one in my trunk, want to see it? I have an invisibility cloak as well.” 

“Invisibility cloak?” Tony perked up. She nodded and he whistled in awe. “Cool,” he breathed. 

“Are you going to tell them everything, or will I have to?” Fury said with a scowl. Harri glared at him and crossed her arms. 

“It doesn’t affect them,” she snapped. “The less muggles involved, the better.” 

“They can help you. They’re the Avengers,” he snapped back. 

She raised a dark eyebrow. “The... who now?” 

“The Avengers? Earth’s mightiest heroes? Ring a bell?” Tony said, standing. 

“Should it?” She said blankly. 

“Don’t you ever watch or read the news?” Fury said with a shake of his head. 

“JARVIS, give her a quick rundown,” Tony said, still surprised that she didn’t know who they were. 

“Right away, sir,” the AI said before the huge TV mounted on the wall turned on. 

She turned to the TV and it started playing news coverage of the alien invasion, led by an Asgardian by the name of Amora and her partner, Skurge the Executioner, the year before, as well as overviews of who each of them were. 

After it was over, she blinked at them and said, “So, you’re the Avengers.” Clint snorted in amusement. 

“As I said before, they can help you,” Fury insisted. 

“Help her with what?” Steve cut in from where he was standing on the outskirts of the group, as Harri opened her mouth to say something. 

“The wizarding world is at war. Miss Potter- Or should I say Thorsdottir- is the leading member of the Light side- which is the side that is trying to stop the Dark Lord,” Fury said, ignoring Harri’s glare. 

“Damn it,” Harri muttered under her breath. She stood and walked behind the couch she was sitting on.

“What?!” Thor and Loki both said loudly, jumping out of their seats. 

“Harri’s only a kid!” Tony exclaimed. “How is she the leading member of a fucking war?” 

“That’s what I would like to know!” Loki said in a falsely calm voice, green eyes flashing. 

“I’m not actually the leading member. That would be Albus Dumbledore. I am, however, a large target of Lord Voldemort,” Harri said, resigned to telling them at least some of the war. “And I’ve led several battles against him and his followers, called Death Eaters.” 

“We shall smite this Voldemort, dottir,” Thor boomed. “You are but a child still. Children do not belong in battle.” 

“I’m not a child,” Harri snapped. “I stopped being a child years ago.” They all recognised the heavy look in her bright green eyes. The look of a person who had seen and done unspeakable things. 

“You’re still young. We can help you,” Clint said. 

“I get that you’re powerful, all of you. But you don’t know Voldemort. He will stop at nothing to wipe out all non magical people and anyone who disagrees with him or is more powerful than he is. He is a maniac, and too powerful for mos wizards to take on. The only people in this room that stand a chance against him are myself, Thor and Loki. And I’m the only one who can take him out,” she said. 

“Why?” Natasha said sharply. 

“There are… extenuating circumstances,” she said simply. “The point is, I won’t risk anymore lives to him. I can’t accept your help.” 

“We might be non-magicals but we aren’t powerless,” Clint insisted. “You don’t need to do this alone.” 

“I’m not alone. There are other wizards and witches helping me. But I’m the one he wants the most. I’m his main target. I can’t let him put a target on anyone else’s heads,” she said with a sigh. 

“A pathetic human wizard cannot kill us Asgardians,” Loki said. “We can help, Harley. We can kill him and his followers. And the other Avengers aren’t average Midgardians. They are quite powerful, they won against an Asgardian enchantress, this Midgardian couldn’t be stronger her.” 

Harri sighed and ran her hand through her hair. “I don’t know,” she said. “He’s already killed so many people, done so many horrible things. I don’t want to risk you all.” 

“It’s our jobs, Harri,” Steve said. “We are the Avengers. It’s what we do. We risk our lives to save those who can’t save themselves, we Avenge those who can’t avenge themselves. No matter what some people think, we’re soldiers.” He glanced at Tony at that, who scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “We want to help you, if you’ll let us.” 

Harri hesitated, then sighed. “Look, I’ll talk to Professor Dumbledore, see what he thinks.” 

“Professor?” Bruce asked with raised eyebrow. 

“He’s the headmaster of Hogwarts,” Harri explained as she returned to her seat. 

“What makes him the leader of your side of the war, then?” Steve asked. 

“Well, he also was the one who defeated the previous dark lord before Voldemort- Gellert Grindelwald. He rose to power during the ‘30’s, and was defeated in 1945. He was actually the mastermind behind at least some of Hitler’s tyranny, having the man under the Imperius curse- basically mind control,” she explained when confronted by confused looks. “Though that doesn’t excuse what he did, he wasn’t under the curse the whole time, a lot of his actions were done when he was in his right mind. Grindelwald worked with HYDRA, as well, though he was planning on betraying them, as he really did _not_ like Muggles. But that’s not really important right now. I’ll talk to him and see if he wants your help.” 

“Alright,” Steve said. “Now, can you tell us more of this Grindelwald fellow?” 

“I’m not an expert on the subject, I’ll get you a book or something. What are you, a history buff?” 

“No, Buck and I both fought against HYDRA back then,” Steve said stiffly. 

Harri raised a brow at this. “What are you on about, mate?” She asked incredulously. “You two can’t be more’n 30, if that.” 

“It’s true,” Fury cut in. “They were frozen for almost 70 years on ice, due to extenuating circumstances.” 

Harri blinked and her other brow joined the first near her hairline. “Is anyone in this room actually normal?” She asked. 

“Nope, we’re all just a bunch of freaks here,” Clint joked with a snort. 

Right away the temperature dropped several degrees and the atmosphere started getting thick, though it was worse for Clint, who was finding it quite difficult to breathe, and was sweating a bit. Everyone looked at Loki, who was staring at Harri. Her eyes, narrowed at Clint, were hard as the emeralds they looked like as she glared at him. “Call me a freak again, see what happens,” she said, her voice surprisingly calm for someone who looked so pissed. He nodded, throwing his hands up, palms out in a placating gesture and the temperature and atmosphere went back to normal. Clint cleared his throat and tugged on the collar of his tight t-shirt as Harri rearranged her legs, crossing her left ankle over her right instead of her right over her left. 

“I’ll contact Dumbledore as soon as possible,” she said as if she hadn’t just practically threatened the life of a former spy and superhero. Everyone just nodded, wondering what had made her so angry about being called a freak.

They all went back to their business, and Harri picked up her book, letting the muggle-safe cover glamor drop as she picked up where she’d left off. She would contact the Headmaster that night. For now, she was learning about the inventor of the room-sealing spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter to make up for the wait  
> WC- 2924


	6. Chapter 6

“Broken girls blossom into warriors.” 

~Unknown~

Harri went into her room and locked her door, asking JARVIS to close the blinds and window, which she always kept open for Hedwig. She went over to the end table and knelt down beside it. With a deep breath, she unlocked the small chest, dropping the magical wards and undoing the muggle padlock. She opened it, and took out another small box, this one had grates that held small vials, filled with silvery liquids. She took another shaky breath and set it aside on the large desk. She then reached back into the chest and took out a small, shallow basin with engravings and a clear liquid inside- a pensieve. With slightly unsteady hands, she took a vial from the grated box labelled “Latest Orders” and slowly poured it into the pensieve. It started forming images and she bent over the pensieve, being sucked into the memory. 

_ She was sucked into Dumbledore’s office, where he was sitting behind his desk. Another version of herself was sitting across from him.  _

_ “Harri, my dear,” Dumbledore started warmly. “As you now know, Voldemort made six horcruxes. You seem to have a natural connection to him, and by extension, his horcruxes. I believe that you will, therefore, be able to find them so that they can be destroyed.”  _

_ “How could I do that, Sir?” the memory Harri said confusedly.  _

_ “There is a spell that I believe will help you.” He opened his desk drawer and pulled out a scroll, which he gave to her. She unrolled it, and saw Latin writing- ‘Sicut In Nexu Animarum’. “Trace The Connection Of Souls,” she translated to English. “What is this?” She looked up to the elderly wizard.  _

_ “It is the spell that you must use to track the soul fragments. I must warn you, however, that it will be slightly uncomfortable, and your scar will most likely hurt while doing it.” He said sadly, as if the thought was a large burden on him.  _

_ “What do I do, then?” Harri said. She was used to enduring pain for her missions, and besides, she was usually in pain since she’d been possessed at the Ministry at the end of her Fifth Year. What was a little more?  _

_ “You will drop your occlumency barriers and chant that spell. I don’t know what exactly will happen, but you will be able to track the fragments and sense their locations, whether they’re behind the strongest wards imaginable or otherwise. Then, you shall report back to me and I will do my best to find them and destroy them. Are you up for this task? It will take a lot out of you, both magically and mentally.” He looked at her seriously over his spectacles.  _

_ “Yes sir,” she said. “I’ll do anything to get rid of Voldemort. It’s gone on long enough, This needs to end as soon as possible. I accept the mission.”  _

_ “I am sorry that I must ask too much of you once again, my dear,” he said sadly. “I’m afraid I can’t keep you from this war any longer. I’ve tried so hard to preserve your childhood, to lengthen it as long as possible. Now, I fear that my attempts were for naught. We are in troubled times, and sadly, it will affect everyone, no matter how young.” All at once, Dumbledore looked every bit his age. They sat in silence for a bit, before he smiled softly and waved a hand, causing a small chest to levitate over to them. “This contains a pensieve and memory vials. After you discover the location of a new horcrux, place the memory in one of the vials and send it to me. I have also found that reviewing a memory in a pensieve is the best way to get the best understanding of it.” He winked at her and she nodded her understanding, before he clapped his hands together and said, “Well, I think that concludes our meeting. Why don’t you run along now, you don’t want to be late for the train!”  _

_ “Harri nodded and stood, picking up the small chest and tucking it under her arm. She said her goodbyes and left the office as the scene faded away.  _

Harri was thrown out of the memory and sighed, before she replaced it in it’s vial and took out the scroll Dumbledore had given her. She collected two empty vials and sat cross legged on the floor by the desk and took out her wand, chanting the spell three times after dropping her shields. Automatically, she felt head splitting pain in her scar, but she ignored it as always and focused on the task ahead of her. After a bit, her world turned black, and she prodded that connection to Voldemort in her mind. A moment passed and the world lightened until there was only a strand of inky blackness connecting from her aura and leading off into the distance. She followed it with her mind’s eye and it led her to a dark room. She heard the hissing of a snake and followed the trail of darkness to a large reptile in the corner, which was coiled up and raising it’s head as if to strike, hissing in evil, maniacal laughter so familiar to Voldemort that she shivered. She realized that it was Nagini, Voldemort’s familiar. She was also a horcrux, apparently. Harri said the counter spell- ‘In Finem Vestigium’- through the pain that was still ripping her head apart and collapsed onto the ground, back in her room at Avengers Tower. It was after midnight, even though she’d felt like she was only under the effects of the spell for a few minutes.

She had blood seeping from her scar and pouring from her nose, and she coughed up blood into the sleeve of her t-shirt. Shakily, she picked up her wand and extracted the memory of what she’d discovered, replicating it and placing it into the two vials, not caring when she smeared blood all over them both. She only had time to place them on the end table and deny JARVIS’ offer to get her help for her obvious pain before she passed out on the floor, still bleeding from her nose and scar. 

~

Harri woke up the next morning, and shakily stood up. She made her way into the bathroom, holding herself up on the wall, and stripped out of her blood stained clothes, stepping into the shower and washing away the blood caked to her face and neck. She felt slightly better after she showered, but still weak and shaky, with a pounding headache. She changed into a black light jumper, a pair of jeans, and Converses and then sent a quick cleaning spell at the bloodstain on the floor. She then put one of the memory vials into the grated box, and the other she set gently into a cardboard box, which she wrapped securely. She sat down to scribble out a letter to Dumbledore. 

_ Phoenix,  _

_ I’ve discovered another. I hope this helps. This one took me three sessions. I lost a lot of blood this time. Might need blood replenishing potions. I don’t think I’ll be able to make it without them if I lose this much every time. _

_ Sorry I couldn’t figure out more sooner. I’ll try again tonight.  _

_ How are things in the Wizarding World? I’m getting the DP, it doesn’t sound good. How many more attacks have there been that weren’t reported? Big Bad has been quiet on my end. No more dreams other than when he tortures one of his own.  _

_ Don’t worry about me, I’m fine. Sorry for disappearing on you. When is the next bird club meeting? I have something important to talk to you and them about, perhaps could you send a portkey? _

_ Give my regards to the others.  _

_ HP _

She rolled the letter up and asked JARVIS to open the curtains and window again. As soon as he did, Hedwig flew in and settled on the back of the arm chair. Harri gave the package and letter to the owl, who nipped her finger affectionately and flew off to the New York branch of Gringotts, where there were portals for owls to use when they needed to travel across the pond. Harri repacked the memory vials and locked the box, before leaving the room. She went up to the dining room, where everyone but Tony and Bruce were sitting around the table, eating breakfast. 

“Morning, Harri,” Pepper said with a smile as she stepped off the elevator. Her smile faded to a look of concern when she took a closer look at the daughter of the two gods. “Are you feeling well, honey? You don’t look well.” 

Harri pulled out a chair beside Loki as she answered. “Yeah, I’m fine.” 

Loki looked at her worriedly, then reached up to feel his daughter’s forehead. His hand was immediately caught in a tight grip by a much smaller hand. Harri was holding his hand away from her by the wrist as if it was a bomb, her hold stronger than one would expect from someone so small. Everyone looked at her in surprise. 

“What are you doing?” She asked suspiciously. 

“I was going to feel your forehead and check if you had a fever,” Loki said slowly. Harri blinked at him. 

“Why?” She asked after a moment. 

“Because you look like you're sick and I’m worried,” Loki said just as slowly as before, confused as to what was going on. 

...oh,” Harri said, almost sounding surprised that Loki was concerned for her wellbeing. She dropped the hand as if it had burnt her and stood, picking up an apple. “I said I was fine,” she threw over her shoulder as she headed to the elevator as the doors opened, revealing Tony and Bruce. They stepped off right as she reached it. 

“Morning, mini… Morgana,” Tony said, trailing off as Harri just walked past him and into the elevator, her face emotionless and stony. The doors had closed before he finished his last word. He blinked at the closed doors of his elevator, and then turned to the table, filled with people who had the same bewildered expressions as he. “What the hell happened?” He said, jerking his thumb back toward the elevator behind him. 

“... no idea,” Natasha said after a brief moment of silence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC- 1736


	7. Seven

_The Girl Who Was Aftraid to Be_

_She speaks to me fondly of passions and talents,_

_guitars and stars,_

_then stops short_

_and apologises for speaking at all._

_All because somewhere in her life,_

_someone she loved broke her heart_

_by ignoring her beautiful words_

_and telling her to_

_shut up,_

_keep it down,_

_nobody cares._

_People aren't born sad._

_**We make them that way.** _

~Nikita Gill~

Harri was freaking out in the elevator. She didn’t know why Loki’s worried looks and his trying to see if she had a fever had bothered her. That gesture, the warm hand of a mother on the forehead, a concerned, loving look in the eyes matching her own… It’s something she had always wished for since she was a little girl, watching as her aunt did the same for her cousin, showed him the love and affection only a mother can give her child. While she was doing chores, cleaning and cooking and doing manual labor. That kind, thoughtful and gentle gesture was the bare minimum she’d dreamed of. 

But then, Loki had tried, and she’d freaked. She didn’t know why, she didn’t understand what had made her react that way. It was what she’d always wanted! He had looked at her with the concern she’d imagined, with eyes so like her own that she could almost believe she was reliving her childhood dream, he’d gone to feel her forehead, and his hands had looked so comforting and soft, warm and kind. Gentle. He… he cared about her. 

She rushed off the elevator when it stopped at her floor and went to her room. She closed and locked the door, then pressed her back to it, sliding down until she sat on the floor, knees pulled to her chest and arms rested on them. She rested her chin on her arms and closed her eyes to the world. She didn’t even realize she was crying until a tear dropped onto her hand. She sniffled and wiped her eyes with her sleeve, before standing and moving to sit on her bed. After a moment, she moved again, going to kneel in front of her trunk. She opened it and rummaged around, finding the mirror that Sirius had given to her several years ago. 

“Fred Weasley,” she said into the mirror. Sirius had given the twins a mirror so that they could talk to him and Harri. 

A moment later, her reflection shimmered and Fred’s face appeared. “Harri?” He said. “Is everything okay?” 

“Yeah, listen. I know you and George spent a little bit of time in New York last week. Did you happen to visit Avengers’ Tower?” 

“Well we went to look at it, but we didn’t go in,” he said as George’s face popped up over his shoulder. 

“Hey General,” the second twin said brightly. “Are you okay? You look like you’ve been crying.” 

“I’m fine. Do you two think you’d be able to apparate or portkey to the alley behind the tower? I’ll meet you there,” she asked. 

“Of course,” George nodded. “It’s not strictly legal, but when has that stopped us?” 

Harri just snorted and rolled her eyes. “That’s the truth,” she muttered. “Okay, I’ll be there. Just tell me when you’re there and I’ll meet you there.” 

“Of course,” the twins chorused, before they ended the call. 

An hour later, she got another call and was informed that they were in the alley. She grabbed her invisibility cloak and headed out of her room and into the lift. “JARVIS, could you take me to the lobby?” She asked. 

“Of course, Miss Potter,” the AI replied as the doors closed and the lift started to move. Harri threw her cloak over herself and made sure it was covering her completely by her non-reflection in the shiny doors. When they opened to reveal the lobby, as well as Pepper thankfully, who was waiting for the lift, Harri stepped out, making sure to avoid brushing the strawberry blonde. She then quickly made her way across to the doors, slipping out of the revolving door, and picked her way the short distance to the alley, though it was quite difficult trying to avoid the bustling people on the pavement. When she reached the alley, she slipped into it and spotted the redheads under Muggle repellant and disillusionment charms. “Fred? George?” She whispered. They turned to her and she pulled off the coats. They smiled widely as they hugged her. 

“Harrikins,” Fred started. 

“How are you? We were a bit worried when we saw you were crying.” 

“I’m fine. It’s just… how about we go inside, and we can talk about it?” 

“Inside? You mean Avengers Tower?” 

“Yep, I did tell you that my parents were Thor and Loki, of Asgard, right? Apparently they’re part of a superhero team called the Avengers who stopped an alien invasion.” She started out of the alley, and the twins followed her, gaping. 

“We heard of them. We try to keep up with Muggle news,” George said as they walked the short distance to the door. 

“Well I was surprised. I haven’t really kept up with the news that wasn’t about the war. Anyway, they know about magic and the war. They want to help us. I tried to say no, but finally I agreed to talk about it to Dumbledore about truely debriefing them and accepting their help. Take me to my floor, please, JARVIS,” she interrupted herself. “I admit, it might be good to have at least Thor and Loki, if the legends are true about Asgardians and war. And the others, if they’re as good as they seemed to be during the overview I got, would be good assets. But… I don’t know. It doesn’t seem to be a good idea to have Muggles fighting against people who would love nothing more than to eradicate all muggles.” 

“You might be right,” Fred said thoughtfully as the elevator stopped and they got out. She led them to her room and closed the door behind her. “Nice place you’ve got here.” 

“Yeah,” she said, plopping down on the settee and sighing. 

“So, why did you ask us here?” The twins sit on either side of her. 

Harri sighed. “Last night, I did that ritual Dumbledore gave me, you know the one.” 

“The super secret one that makes you bleed a lot and pass out and you won’t tell us the use for?” Fred said with a glare at her. 

“That’s the one. Anyway, as i always do when I do it, this morning I wasn’t looking too great and was feeling worse. I went to breakfast, and…” she sighed, then continued on recounting what had happened. After she was done, she lowered her head onto her knees, which were pulled up to her chest and sighed once more. 

The twins exchanged a look over her head, and sat in silence for a bit, before Fred spoke.

“So your mother, who is a man and you only just found out he is your mother, showed the concern you’ve been wishing for since you were a little kid. And when you received it, it freaked you out. I think it’s’ because it’s not from the mother you always pictured,” he said wisely. 

“You aren’t used to him being your mother, and loving you like your mother would, and it hit you when you saw it in his eyes.” 

Harri lifted her head and sniffled. “I guess,” she said thoughtfully. “It just hit me that these are my parents. The people I grew up thinking of as my mom and dad aren’t, and instead, it’s these two strangers who just suddenly appeared in my life. And I don’t know what to do. I want them, I think, somewhere deep in me, but I feel like…” she trailed off not knowing how to express what she wanted to. 

“You’ve lost so many parental figures, and other important people in your life that the thought of having it again, the thought of truly having parents, scares you.” Fred said softly. 

“I- I can’t… I just can’t lose another person. Mum and Dad, I can handle, I barely knew them, and though I miss them desperately, I don’t remember. Then Cedric… I truly thought he was my ticket to happiness, you know?” She let out a soft sob. “And Sirius, he was like a father to me. And now… It’s unknown if he’ll ever wake, and if he does, he will most likely not be the same. I have Remus, true, but…” She sighed and rested her forehead on her knees. 

“You can’t shut everyone out,” George said. “You don’t even realize you’re doing it. But you need people, and you deserve to be happy. Don’t let your horrible non-uncle and aunt get into your head again. You deserve to have a family, to be loved and while Freddie and I really do, as do our family, we could never take the place of your birth parents now that you have them.”

“We can try, but there will always be a place in your life that we can’t quite reach and fill. Just… don’t shut down. Don’t let the doubts placed in your head by Voldemort and that terrible excuse for a non-family of yours get to you and infect your relationships. Because you DO deserve to be happy and loved and when this war is over, you will still deserve it. Because you WILL survive, or George and I will die too and make your afterlife miserable.” 

“Well if that’s not incentive to stay alive, I don’t know what is. Who would want to spend eternity with you two menaces?” She joked tearfully. 

“You love us, really,” George smirked, bumping shoulders with Harri. 

Harri just smiled and rolled her eyes, before standing. “Thanks, you two,” she said softly. 

“That’ll be 100 galleons for the session, Miss Potter,” Fred said jokingly as he and George stood too. 

“And here i thought you were being my friends, not mind healers,” Harri said with a mock pout. 

“Don’t mind my brother, General,” George said, throwing his arm around her shoulders. “I, like a true friend and brother, give my advice and help free of charge. Unless you pay in helping us prank idiots, then I’m afraid I’ll have to collect the debt you owe me somewhen in the future.” 

“Of course, dear Forge,” Harri wrapped her arm around his waist. “I’ll gladly pay you if that’s your currency.” 

“Actually, I’ll switch my payment method to that, as it is much better than mere money,” Fred said as he tossed his arm over his brother’s on top of Harri’s shoulders. 

“Of course it is, Gred, I’m clearly the brains of the outfit,” George said with a sniff. 

“Keep telling yourself that, brother.” 

“I’ll settle this for you- you’re both idiots, and I’m smart. Okay?” Harri said with a grin up at them. 

“We’ll just nod and agree so as not to piss you off, General,” Fred said with a mock salute. 

Harri huffed and stepped out of their embrace. “Just for that, I’m not introducing you to Loki.” 

“We apologize, dear Harri!” they cried, falling to their knees in front of her, hands clasped in a begging motion. “We didn’t mean it, truly! We love you and recognise you as the superior of us all in the brains department! You are a genius, nay, a prank prodigy, a polymath!” 

George took over, “You have an inherent sagacity for tricks!” 

“A virtuosity for escapades!” 

“A flair for leg-pulls!”

“An adroitness for stunts”

A-” 

“Stop, stop!” She interrupted with a laugh. “Okay, I’ll introduce you, just stop with the ridiculousness!” 

“YES!” They leapt to their feet and hugged her excitedly. She huffed, rolling her eyes and extracting herself from their arms. 

“And for the record, I would have given in at ‘prodigy’,” she tossed over her shoulder as she walked to the door. 

“Damn it,” they mumbled in unison as they followed her. 


End file.
